Let a woman in your life 2 - Turn the Other Cheek
by Glenandme
Summary: Sequel to the story Friends, Adam and Samantha have been married a year now. Trouble brews when Joe comes up against the Spencer gang. Adam wants him to turn the other cheek. But can they? . I do not own Bonanza or any of its characters, no copywrite infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

This story is not connected to the excellent Adam and Sam, bringing up babies series.

Chapter 1

"Adam would you please shift yourself, your family will be here in less the three hours" Samantha told him, her hands on her hips.

"What do ya want me to do Sam, the place is fine. It's only my pa, brothers and Annie" he whined over his paper.

"I don't want them to think we live in a hovel, Annie is five months gone and her house is immaculate. Now go and get some logs for the fire. You're making the place look untidy" she told him.

"Yes dear," Adam said as he hauled himself up and grabbed up the basket by the fire.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want me to build an extra barn while I'm out here," he asked.

"Yeah and lock yourself in there," she said as she fixed the napkins.

"Could I?, I'll bring my newspaper and whisky then" Adam grinned.

"Thin wedge Cartwright, a very thin wedge" she smiled in mock anger.

She took up a wooden box from the cupboard and laid it carefully on the table. She opened the box and with both hands removed one of the finely cut crystal glasses from among its velvet interior. The crystal was a wedding present from Ben. It glinted like diamonds as she held it up to the candle light. The sight brought her back to that day nearly a year ago. The wedding was truly beautiful. The church was done up with white roses and fresh green garlands. A small choir sang all her favourite hymns in beautiful harmony.

She fluffed some lines she was to repeat which made Adam smirk a bit, which then set her off laughing. Before long the congregation were laughing too. It was just that sort of wedding, a celebration of happiness rather than a solemn affair.

She remembered then, holding the crystal glass filled with champagne, her hands shaking, she was so nervous.

For all her giving out about him, Adam was wonderful that night. That first few times, he thought nothing of his own needs. His entire focus was on getting her used to him. His movements were very controlled and deliberate as he was adamant he didn't want to scare her.

Knowing him as she did now, he really did hold back until she was used to him. She would always be grateful to him for that.

"Yes" she mused "he really did hold back,"

The door banged, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"You're right, we'll have to keep the fire going. It's getting cold," Adam said.

"Adam I need you to do a little something for me," she told him.

"What," he asked, straightening up from his work at the fire.

She threw him a naughty grin as she headed up the stairs.

"Oh right" he smiled, enthusiastically following her.

~o~

That night they had a lovely time with the family. Sam and Annie giggled in the kitchen as they prepared to bring out the dinner. Sam did most of the work but she wanted Annie in the kitchen with her to catch up on all the news.

The only dampener on the evening was that Ben was unhappy with Joe. They obviously had words before they came out to Adams house and there was still some residual atmosphere. Adam also couldn't help but notice a bruise to Joes left eye and punch marks on his knuckles. After dinner, as the girls cleaned up in the kitchen, Ben cornered Adam to talk about it.

"Can't you just talk to him, please Adam,"

"Pa, he's not 17 anymore. He won't welcome my input."

"You don't know that Adam. He might welcome some advise." Ben told him.

"He didn't want ta listen to me pa, so I don't speck he'll listen none ta Adam" Hoss said as he bit into a mini apple pie.

"Please Adam. He's out there now. Corner him before he comes back in." Ben urged stirring Adam towards the door.

Reluctantly Adam headed out.

He met Joe as he came back from the necessary.

"Cold night." Joe said rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah sure is." Adam put in awkwardly.

"Eh, Joe?" he began, scratching the side of his neck

"No, I'm not having this conversation Adam." Joe shook his head.

"What do you want me to do, back down, let the Spencer gang ride all over my ass. What would you have done Adam?"

"I would have considered my pregnant wife." Adam told him with an edge of anger.

"That's you all over. It's easy to be logical when we're standing outside your house talking about it after the fact. But you know as well as I do that you cannot show weakness to any of them in the city. You know that Adam."

"Joe, what if you had been beaten up, not only do you have a pregnant wife to consider, but Pa isn't getting any younger either. He worries about you."

"Don't you think I know that, but again, what could I do?" Joe asked him.

"Joe, you'll have to start turning the other cheek. I do it, Hoss does it. We're too old for proving ourselves now. There's too much to loose if it goes wrong."

Joe was getting affronted, thinking Adam was saying that what he did was a sign of immaturity.

"I don't know what's happened to you Adam, I don't know if you've turned yellow with age or were you always that way. But I do know that standing up for myself will always be my way and I'm too old to be taking this crap." He said.

"Ok Joe, you do what you thinks best." Adam told him, his face dark with anger. "You always do anyway."

Adam gave Joe his back as he headed into the house.

~o~

That night Adam lay awake staring up at the ceiling. His mind was going a mile a minute thinking of the many gunshots and near misses his youngest brother had over the years.

"He doesn't consider anyone but himself" Adam brooded darkly.

His eyes went to look at her as Sam turned to face him.

"Can't sleep?"

He shook his head.

"You're thinking about Joe aren't you?" She smiled sleepily.

"Why can't he think past the immediate second Sam" he asked.

"Joe gets fire in his eyes and all he can see is the looser in front of him spillin, for a fight."

"Maybe he'll grow out of it."

"I thought marriage would quieten him, Annie is a sensible girl, I thought she'd put an end to his foolish notions" Adam said.

"She tried, he told her it was a mans business and he wouldn't discuss it with her," Sam told him.

"Yeah it's a mans business until he ends up in a pine box and she's left to take care of the child on her own."

"Adam, don't worry so much. It won't come to that" she said stroking his face.

Adam turned his head to look directly at her.

"Say one of your prayers for him will ye, you have a direct line."

Sam smiled warmly. "Sure I will, now go to sleep"

"I can't" Adam told her.

He pulled her to him and put his lips to hers kissing her gently. She kissed him back her lips slightly parted so that he could kiss her deeply, increasing the pressure. They made love then and fell into a deep sleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Adam worked away on the fence round back of the house. He had already lost two cows to this fence. The wind storms of late took every fence down sooner or later. No sooner would he have one mended than another would be in a heap, his cattle all over the dirt track around it. He tide this fence off with rope fastenings hoping that it would give a little and sway in the wind rather than coming down altogether. He was not sure it would work but he'd tried everything else, fresh new wood, longer nails. Damn wind was bringing everything down.

~o~

He looked up, surprised to see Samantha back so soon.

"No sign of Annie then?" he asked, taking a draft of water from the large oak barrel at the front of the house.

"No, she was there alright. Joe said she was lying down." Samantha smiled before heading into the house. Adam caught her arm. There was a tiny shake to her voice that betrayed something.

"What else?" He asked. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine Adam," Sam dropped her gaze and headed into the house. "I was just disappointed, we haven't had time to catch up in a while."

"You saw each other at the party last week," Adam shrugged.

"Yeah I know, I'm being silly," she smiled and headed into the kitchen trying to avoid his searching gaze.

Adam followed her in and noticed as she swiped at a stray tear.

"Ok, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing Adam, I'm just upset. Women cry sometimes. I'm not having a very good day,"

"No Sam, if that's all it was then that would be fine but you were happy enough setting off this morning. What has upset you."

"Nothing Adam really, I'm fine."

She tried to exit the kitchen and Adam blocked her path.

"Samantha Rose Cartwright, you say that one more time and I'll put you over my knee. Now out with it. What has you upset?".

The tears started to flow then and Adam put a hand to her shoulder waiting patiently for her to tell him.

"I just had a bit of a run in with Joe, that's all. You know Joe, he doesn't mean it," she tried to laugh and make light of it but Adam's face had darkened as he listened in silence.

"I think maybe he was worried about Annie is all," again she smiled, hoping to lighten the mood.

"What did he say to you." Adam asked.

"He just...oh Adam. I don't want to cause trouble between you two. Can't you just except that we won't always get on. We are family after all."

"Samantha, what did my brother say to you?" Heat rose upwards from Adam's neck as he raised his voice.

"He said I'm always interfering and that I was to get off his property." Sam finally told him.

He could see the hurt in her eyes and that angered him even more.

"I'll be back" he said as he headed for the barn.

"Adam, no, please don't." She begged "it doesn't matter."

Nothing she could say at this stage was going to make any difference. Adam was like a bear as he rode out and it was all her fault. She only wished that it wouldn't affect Annie.

~o~

Adam was met at the door as he rode in. He dismounted before Sport could come to a halt and walked across the yard to where his brother stood.

"So, I presume you know why I'm here." Adam said, as if he was addressing a disagreeable stranger.

"Annie is tired, I didn't want her disturbed," Joe told him.

"Sam has been a good friend to your wife, she didn't deserve that treatment. If you have an axe to grind little brother, you take it up with me. You don't upset the women of the family."

"Look, Annie was sleeping, I didn't want her upset. Your wife wasn't getting that message," Joe looked a little desperate. It was the same look he got when he'd borrowed Adams new gun and lost it out in the bush all those years ago.

"Is everything alright, where is Annie." Adam suddenly asked.

"She's fine, she's sleeping. I told you. Now please Adam, I'm trying to have my supper so if you'll just leave."

"Yeah well, you're about as hot tempered as your mother Elizabeth was and just as annoying. Don't let it happen again." Adam growled.

He walked back to his horse without looking back. Joe let out a breath of relief that his brother had spotted that something was amiss.

The door creaked open behind him and one of the gang emerged baring a large rifle. "you handled that well boy, we may not kill your little gal after all."

"I've done what you want, you leave her be," Joe said, his voice full of raw emotion.

"Best come back inside," he grinned through yellow broken teeth.

Joe went in and immediately took up position behind Annie's chair, he hands protectively around her shoulders.

~o~

Adam raced back to the house. He barged in and went straight to the rifle rack picking out the best shooter and pulling down boxes of bullets.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Sam asked, going to him.

"Sam, go pack a small bag. I need you to ride over to Pa's place. There's trouble at Joe's" Adam told her as he worked.

"What kind of trouble, Adam, what's wrong?"

"Damn it woman, enough questions. Go pack a bag," he growled.

Sam ran upstairs then and pulled her carpet bag from the top of the wardrobe and filled it with as much of her things as it would take. She hurried then downstairs. Adam had his gun ready. He took her hand and led her out to the barn to get the horses.

"I want you to ride over to Pa's and tell Hoss to meet me at Joe's place," Adam told her as he saddled her horse.

"I can help Adam, I am a pretty good shot," she smiled hopefully.

"Absolutely not," Adam told her.

"But Adam, you'll need the help."

"Sam I'm not having this conversation with you now."

Sam wasn't happy but she mounted up and ceased arguing with him.

"A shoot out is no place for a woman," he muttered to Himself, his face darkening at the thought.

~o~

They parted ways at the crossroads about a mile from the house. Adam headed back to Joes place, while Sam went to the large ranch house to fetch Hoss.

Adam rode slowly to the front of the house, dismayed at the sight. He got quickly down and covering his mouth with his handkerchief he stumbled inside, holding a hand to his face against the intense heat. The interior was black with smoke and the back rooms were still burning fiercely, flames licking up from the windows.

When Hoss rode up he found his brother bent over, hands on his knees coughing and breathing hard. Adam stopped Hoss with a hand to his shirt.

"There's nobody in there," he told him, his voice strained from the smoke in his lungs.

"They rode out?" Hoss asked, scowling.

Adam nodded. "They have Joe and Annie with them Hoss. Can you track them?"

"We'll find them afore sundown," Hoss was determined.

~o~

It killed Sam not to go to her husband when she saw him struggle to breathe from the smoke fumes but she knew he would just send her back home. She had to find Annie, she had to help.

After all, she was a very good shot.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your kind reviews. To the kind guest who questioned the use of Elizabeth, Adam did that deliberately. He was tipping Joe off that he knew he was in trouble and Adam would be back to help. But if I have to explain that, it means I did not put it forward correctly so sorry and I hope you enjoy chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hoss I should have went in there the moment I knew he was in trouble, damn it," Adam said.

"No you'd have been outnumbered and ye couldn't risk a shoot out with Annie in the house." Hoss said scowling at the smouldering remains of Joes house.

He pulled the canteen from the saddle of his horse and handed it to Adam, who was still wheezing from the effects of smoke.

"Will you be ok to ride out?" Hoss asked putting a hand to Adams shoulder as he bent to cough again.

Adam straightened up "yeah, we better get going, we need to cover some ground before it gets dark."

~o~

Hoss followed the trail for several miles before nightfall. He had to get down on his knees a few times to check direction as there seemed other travellers had gone the same route.

"I think it's this way," Hoss mumbled, smoothing the dirt slightly with his hand.

"You think, be sure!" Adam told him.

"Do you want to get down here and do this?" Hoss asked irritably.

"All I'm saying is, if you bring us in the wrong direction..."

"Adam when you can track, give all the guff you want. Until then leave the trail to me."

"Hoss I think we need to stop and eat," Adam looked around for a suitable place to camp. "Before we kill each other."

Hoss was about to respond when Adam put a hand to his shoulder. Adam got slowly down from his horse and signalled for Hoss to keep talking.

"Maybe we'll camp here tonight and start fresh in the morning." Hoss said warily searching the bush for whatever had spooked Adam.

Adam suddenly took off through the bushes giving chase to someone. He jumped and landed pulling them down with him. He struggled and finally managed to turn the spy only to stare into the face of his own wife. Shock quickly gave way to anger.

"Sam," he yelled sternly, pulling her to her feet.

"Hello Miss Samantha," Hoss said removing his hat.

"Hello Hoss," she smiled charmingly at her brother in law.

"Never mind, hello Hoss, what in the hell are you doing here?" Adam asked, his hands on his hips.

"Adam, language," Sam chastised him, trying to evade his obvious anger.

"Sam?" Heat was rising to Adam's face, not a good sign.

"She's my friend Adam. I can't just wait at home. I have to help. Look, I brought a gun"

Adam ducked sideways as she pointed it.

"Give me that," he took it from her.

"you'll take your foot off".

He checked it for bullets and put it in his saddle bag.

Sam was suddenly enthusiastic "so what's the plan, we make camp I suppose. If you could catch something Adam I could cook it up. I'll need to boil some water. That'll be the first thing."

"No my sweet, that will not be the first thing," Adam said.

And with that he took her by the wrist and pulled her with him to a tree stump. She yelped as she suddenly realised what he had in mind.

"No,Adam, no" she struggled, but he was stronger and before she knew it, she was over his knee and he was reigning down hard smacks on her behind.

Hoss, they had both forgotten and he stood there thinking he should just go off somewhere, but it was dark and Hoss was never much for solitude so he just stood there pulling bits of fluff from his hat.

Sam yelped and whimpered on until Adam was finally finished and let go of her. She pushed herself up from his lap fighting the urge to rub her backside.

Adam then himself stood. "I think I've made my point" he told her.

"How dare you" she growled and gave him and unmerciful kick in the shin.

Adam went down like a sack of spuds in shock and in pain. cursing the woman he made his wife.

"I'll get some wood, I think we best camp here," Hoss spoke clearly over the ongoing domestic.

~o~

Dark or not Hoss felt it best to give them their privacy, besides he was getting a headache. Another hour had two rabbits caught in his make shift snare. Although exceedingly happy with his work he frowned at the thought of heading back to Icky and Ocky doing battle back at camp. He almost considered cooking up the animals on his own but Hoss couldn't do that.

For all her Tom boyish ways, Sam was a good cook and soon they were warm and relatively comfortable eating rabbit and biscuits that Sam had made that morning. Sam and Adam were not sitting together.

Sam's dignity was very much undermined by her husband and, damn it, he would suffer.

"Did you see that, Hoss, weren't you ashamed," Sam asked him.

Hoss did not want to get in the middle of this.

"If anyone should be ashamed it should be you," Adam told her. "Look at the bruise you left on my leg."

He pulled up his pants leg slightly to show her.

"Don't be such a girl," she scoffed.

"Good job one of us is," Adam said.

The look of shock on her face told Hoss it was time to intervene.

"Now enough, this bickerin' is gonna stop. If you ain't got nothin nice to say. Don't say nothin at all"

Hoss told them sternly.

"Now he sounds like a girl," Sam said making Adam laugh.

"Well at least you're not killin' each other no more. Now we got more important stuff to do. We gotta find Joe and Annie" Hoss looked pleadingly at them both and they instantly felt ashamed.

"Hoss is right," Adam said "Sam I'm not happy with you being here but if you agree to do exactly what we say..."

"I will, I promise, Adam, I can't just wait at home, I'd go crazy. Joe and Annie are my family too."

"Ok, well I don't want to come down hard Sam but this is a serious business, you need to do as I say from here on in, ok?"

"I promise."

~o~

Harmony restored, they pulled out bedrolls and blankets and tried to get comfortable on the hard ground. Sam snuggled into Adam, her head on his chest she could hear his heart beat in a slow and steady rhythm.

"You still angry with me?" She asked.

"No, right now it's kinda nice having you here," he told her.

"What, really?" She smiled up at his face.

He kissed the tip of her nose "really!"

"Aw Adam," she kissed his lips.

Hoss pulled his hat down over his eyes and folded his arms.. "Ugh, get a line cabin"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joes eyes came slowly open. For a moment, with the icy chill to his back he couldn't think where he was. But then, dread creeped around his heart again causing his stomach to rebel. He was in a dimly lit cave with five strange men and his pregnant wife. His shoulders ached and he longed to bring his hands round front but they were bound tight behind him. The men had made short work of his face and his left eye felt swollen and sore. At that moment he didn't care as they beat him, he didn't care as his house burnt, all he cared about was Annie's distress as she screamed and struggled to help him. Finally they let him drop to his knees and Annie was by his side crying and holding him. He could take all of this and more if only she wasn't there with him. He turned his face to her now. Even in sleep her doll like face looked pained and stressed. Joe made a pledge to himself to reign himself in and do whatever they say, as long as they didn't hurt Annie.

~o~

One of the captors sauntered in, a grinning saloon type with stringy blond hair and a gold tooth.

"Well good mornin' rich boy, how are you and your good lady wife this morning." He sat on a wooden stool in front of them.

Joe struggled to straighten up. Annie blinked away her sleep and put a hand protectively on the chest of her bound husband.

"What do you want with us," Joe asked, his face flushed with restrained anger.

The man shrugged. "We don't rightly know as yet. Your pa will pay handsome for your safe return. That could prove the best bet, or we might get you to rob the city bank, keep your lady wife here. Either way you are going to make us rich men," he grinned leaning forward to stroke Annie's cheek.

She pulled back slightly eyeing him with fear.

"She's a cutie," he grinned, loving how she shied away from him.

"You touch her and I'll kill you," Joe told him.

"Aw, I'm just being friendly is all," he tried to pull her into his arms then and she struggled. Joe slid himself forward and kicked the man hard in the chest. He fell backwards off the stool. Annie fell slightly forwards as the man let go of her.

"Annie," Joe yelled, horrified at what he'd just done.

"I'm ok Joe," she told him as she slowly repositioned herself to sit near him.

The man got back on his feet and went for Joe pulling him upwards. Annie's screaming brought the other men into the tiny inner room of the cave as the enraged thug smacked at Joes face several times.

As they entered, he dropped Joe to the floor.

Joe landed in a dazed heap, Annie quickly crawling to his side to tend to his cut lip.

"Leave em be Jessup, we need this boy in one piece,"

Joe looked up then and just stared at the older man.

"Hello Joe, I see you're all better since our last disagreement, how's your pa?"

Joe couldn't believe it. "Marshal Haggard."

~o~

Adam caught three salmon the next morning and Sam fried them up with butter and new potatoes which she had brought with her. The lads had to admit, they were sort of glad she came as Hoss's cooking was somewhat basic and Adam burnt fried bread.

Once they were fed Sam started to head out of camp.

"Hay, where are you going," Adam asked, putting down his tin plate.

"I'll give you a wild guess Adam,"she grinned, turning then to continue on.

He put down his plate and went to follow her.

"Oh Adam, don't be silly. I can't have you come with me," she told him.

"I'll turn my back," he told her. "I'm not having you wander off alone,"

~o~

As they walked he took her hand. It was a beautiful morning the forest alive with birdsong, a gentle breeze rustling through the trees. But they were both too lost in their thoughts worrying about Joe and Annie to notice any of it.

"I had a nightmare last night Adam, do you believe in dreams?"

"No Sam," he told her quickly. "That's only a manifestation of the stress you're under."

"I guess you're right," she nodded, but felt the need to talk about it anyway.

"I dreamt we found Annie and...oh Adam".

Adam put his arm around her shoulder. "It does no good thinking like that Sam," he told her.

"I don't know how else to think Adam, it's real, it could happen."

"Hush now," he kissed the top of her head "Why don't you try prayin' to your God?" He asked.

"He's your God too Adam," she looked up at him.

"Yeah, but he likes you. When you die and go to heaven Sam, on your way in, leave the gate slightly open so I can sneak in behind you," he grinned.

"Adam, if you don't go to heaven I don't know who will. You're humble and kind. There's many a man sits at the top of the church isn't as kind as you,"

"Come on you, go do your business," Adam stirred her towards a dense growth of bushes, getting embarrassed at all this nice talk she had for him.

~o~

When she had finished they headed back towards camp lost in their own thoughts and worries.

Sam eventually spoke.

"Adam I need to say something to you,"

"Yes hun?" he asked.

"I'm never good at saying things when I should but I've been meaning to say this for some time,"

He looked down at her then "Sam what is it?"

"And there's never been a right moment,"

Adam turned her to face him then, slightly worried that she may be with child. Not good news out here in the middle of a manhunt.

"Sam what do you want to tell me," he asked her.

"I want to tell you that, that...I love you," she looked up at him, uncertainty in her eyes.

Adam was silent for a moment, then he laughed a little.

"You see, I can't say nothing to you that you don't go on laughing," she said fiercely as she walked off.

He went after her and caught her arm.

"No I'm sorry. I am. It's just, well, why are you telling me this now," he asked.

"This is a dangerous situation Adam. What if you died and you didn't know I love you because I never said it,"

Adam pulled her into a hug.

"No ones gonna die Sam," he assured her, rubbing her back.

"Not me, not Joe, not Annie, we've been in tougher scrapes than this. And if you died, I'd simply die with you,"

"You would?" She smiled up at him.

"What bout I kill you both right now and you can be buried together in one mass grave" Hoss growled, walking up to them.

He was not impressed. They were gone ages and he was beginning to worry.

"I think Hoss is annoyed, Hoss do you wish I had stayed at home," Sam asked as he retreated back to camp.

"Nah, least you can cook," he grumbled.

"What about me?" Adam called.

" Adam," Sam turned to him, "you are the weakest link."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hoss set once again to the tedious work of tracking. Something told him they were getting close as they headed up into the mountains. It was wild here, gusts of wind blowing sand and grit up into their faces.

"Adam, you know, when we get there I think I should go in first,"Sam told him, riding up beside him.

"Element of surprise and all that, they wouldn't be expecting a girl to saunter in," she reasoned.

"That's true," Adam nodded.

"So, what do ye think?" she asked.

Before Adam could answer Hoss halted their progress.

"I think we gonna havta walk from here," Hoss told them "it's kinda steep."

They dismounted, found a grassy patch and tied their horses to the bushes there.

"You think they're hiding out in the caves up here?" Adam looked to Hoss.

"I think it's likely," Hoss looked up at the climb ahead.

"Well we need to finish this tonight, I hope you're right," Adam took a canteen from the horn of his saddle and put it around Sam's shoulder as he spoke.

He then went into his saddlebag and pulling out the gun she brought, he shoved it into her holster.

~o~

"Hoss we're gonna need to tie a rope around each other in case one of us falls," Adam said taking a rope from his saddle bag and tying the end around Sam's waist.

"Is that really necessary Adam, it's not that steep," Hoss said, looking up at the incline.

"Yeah, you're right," Adam said as he took the other end of the rope, threw it up into the branches of a thick large tree.

Sam immediately realised what he was up to and worked frantically to untie the knot around her waist. Not fast enough, The other end of the rope came back down and Adam began pulling her skywards.

"Adam, you let me loose, you hear, you let me loose," she yelled as she was hauled up into the tree, kicking and struggling furiously.

"Sam, next week I'll take you into Carson city, buy you that dress you were looking at," Adam told her, unwittingly adding to his crimes.

"You pig, you chauvinistic woman hater, you low life,"

"You have your gun, don't be afraid to use it, we'll be back soon, love you." Adam tied the end securely to a lower branch and looked up, putting a hand to his black hat.

"Ugh, I'm gonna be working solo for the next year," he muttered to himself.

~o~

Hoss, who had been tending to the horses joined Adam then, looking up at Sam's struggling form, high in the tree.

"Adam there's no need for that, just tell her to stay with the horses," Hoss said.

"She won't, Hoss,"Adam told him.

"Well you're her husband, tell her she has to do as you say,"

"Hoss, I'll recite that back to you when you're a year married,"

"I'll shoot the rope,"Sam bellowed after them, "I'll fall and it'll be

all your fault Adam Cartwright."

They weren't hearing her anymore as they had started up the mountain.

"I'll tell your pa,"

~o~

"If those yahoos have hurt Joe or Annie I won't be responsible for what comes next Adam," Hoss scowled as he climbed upwards.

Sweat ran trickling down Adams back as he walked up the steep gravelly path behind his brother.

"I have to say, it's Annie I'm more worried about" Adam said wiping grime from his bristled jaw, "Joe is a surviver, he gets mad rather than scared but young Annie?. If it's the Spenser gang Hoss, I don't think they will hesitate."

"You don't think?, but Adam...she's... Well, she's..."

"I know Hoss," Adam knew how quick Hoss was to embarrass about such things.

"But I don't know if that'll matter much to them. Whether she's with child or not they're likely to have their fun at some point."

Hoss's face grew dark at the thought and he redoubled his efforts to climb regardless of his lack of breath or the heat.

"I didn't want to say any of that in Sam's hearing but yeah we have to find them fast Hoss,"

"You think Sam's going to be ok down there?" Hoss asked.

"She has water and a gun. She'll likely drink all the water and blow a hole in me on our way back down."

"Aren't you worried about her tied up in that tree all alone?" Hoss asked.

"Hoss, Samantha Rose Cartwright is well capable of taking care of herself. She's been doing it for years. That's what does worry me in fact. She needs to let me take the reigns more often."

"Wear the pants in the family," Hoss grinned.

"Alright, that was a long time ago," Adam said.

"Yeah ok sorry." Hoss mumbled as he climbed

"Adam?"

"Yeah."

"Were you taken with her when she was dressed as a boy?" Hoss couldn't resist it.

"Hoss, do you want to go down there head first?"

Hoss chuckled to himself.

There was silence for a minute as they climbed a steep shelf of rock and then,

"I actually was, thank God she turned out to be a girl. I was worried about myself." Adam grinned

Hoss nearly fell off the cliff laughing.

"That would be so funny though, imagine pa." He laughed.

"Early grave, he'd take to the brandy, that be it." Adam chuckled, staring out at the view.

Hoss was about to respond when Adam put a hand up in warning. The voices, two of them were coming from just above. Adam pulled himself further against the cliff face and Hoss did the same trying to keep his head as low as he could.

"That sounded like Jack Jessup," he whispered, as the voices moved off.

"Yep looks like we found them,"

"What now," Hoss asked, his face tense as a bull dog.

"I have no clue, I reckon our best bet is a surprise attack during the night hours,"

"Won't they be expecting something like that, post guards an such," Hoss asked.

"Well, we could go back, untie Sam, head to Virginia city, have dinner, summon Sheriff Coffee but by the time we get back here Joe will be dead and Young Annie won't be quite so young anymore."

"Ok, you don't have to give the grim details, we attack tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

With shaky hands Annie fed Joe stale corn bread. His hands were still tied behind him. They hadn't tied Annie but Joe wouldn't let her untie him as he was hopelessly outnumbered and he feared repercussions on her. For once Joe Cartwright was actually afraid and he wondered was it a sign he was getting old. He knew Adam twigged he was in trouble and knew too that they would track them. It was just a case of waiting it out, he told himself. But Annie's shaky hands and whispering voice was causing him pain. He wanted to kill them with his bare hands for what they were doing to her.

~o~

Jessup was back, he'd tried it on with Annie a couple of times but so far Marshal Haggard had diverted him away, for no other reason other than the fact that he was too old himself to take on a struggling woman and if he wasn't going to, then no one would.

As Jessup bent low, Annie drew closer to Joe. Fear in her doll like face only made him want her more. Haggard was asleep in the outer room of the cave, Jessup looked back once to assure himself he was still snoring.

"It's alright," he leered at her. "I won't hurt ye much, l cin be gentle," he took her hands and pulled her upward.

Joe struggled, cursing as he tried to swing a leg at Jessup. Jessup ignored him, pulling Annie into a dark corner. Joe screamed blue murder then, waking everyone in the cave.

They ran in and cursed Jessup kicking dust at him for waking them up.

"We thought the kid had gotten free, can't you shut him up before you start," one scrawny, gaunt looking man said, scratching his lice infested head. Another bent low checking Joes ropes and threatening him with what he would do if Joe didn't shut up.

~o~

Outside, Hoss had felled their lookout man but all prospect of a well thought out plan dissolved when they heard Annie screaming. They rushed into the cave but unfortunately the light was so bad they spied the inner room a minute too late. Four of the five men emerged brandishing their weapons.

"Drop your guns boys,"

Adam eyed Marshal Haggard with complete disdain as he let his weapon drop to the sand. As he raised his hands he was searched for more weapons, as was Hoss.

"Don't look at me like that young Cartwright, we can't all be rich like your pa, some of us have to bend a few rules to get by," Haggard told him as Adam's hands were tied behind his back.

"Yeah, and my fathers money just fell magically from the sky. It's had nothing to do with years of hard work," Adam told him, his face tight.

~o~

Jessup emerged from the inner room.

"I shut him up good this time, so I can start in on her now, that's where I'll be," He was heading back into the other room when Adam suddenly lunged for him. Adam was acting in blind panic. The thought of someone hurting Joes innocent young wife was too much. She had tamed Joe and put sense in his head. Something the rest of them had failed to do.

What Adam hoped to achieve was anybody's guess but what he got was an unmerciful beating as he was dragged away from Jessup. With no way to defend he could only endure as they kicked and punched. Hoss was held back at gun point and he couldn't watch as Adam was kicked to the ground. Finally Haggard called time.

"He's had enough," he told them, lighting up a cigarette.

Adam was hauled to his feet, a bloody gash to the side of his face and a swollen lip were only the visible injuries. His bruised ribs were sending out sharp darts of pain with every breath.

"That wasn't smart boy, you need to calm down," Marshal Haggard told him.

"Bring them into the other room, Ben will pay good price for this stock,"

~o~

Annie was tending to Joe as they were shoved into the smaller room. Adam was thrown down beside her. Hoss was brought to the centre of the room and pushed down on to his knees. . He gave Adam a brief look of confusion. Jessup, without warning brought the butt of his gun down across his head knocking Hoss unconscious.

"We're gonna havta keep him out, he's too big an animal to control," Jessup grinned.

"I'll be seein' you later Hun," he winked to Annie as he sauntered out to join the conversation in the main cave.

Annie turned to Adam. Tipping water into her handkerchief she dabbed at the gash to the side of his face.

"Are you alright, did they hurt you?" Adam asked her, wincing slightly as she worked. She shook her head, hardly daring to speak.

"Annie, leave that!, untie my hands." Adam told her.

She stared wide eyed for a moment. "But Joe said no, he said it would only make them mad."

Adam looked warily to the entrance for a moment. "Annie untie my hands, I need to have them free to help Joe and Hoss."

Annie looked into the face of her older brother and realised that in situations like this he was in charge. She put the handkerchief down and worked at the knot binding his wrists.

"Good, now go and see that Hoss is alright,"

Annie got awkwardly to her feet and checked on the lump to Hoss's head,

"He's got a big goose egg here," she told Adam, running her hands through his hair.

"Is he breathing right?" Adam asked.

Annie nodded to him.

"Right, good girl, come on back over here."

She crawled over and Adam brought her to sit beside him.

"Adam, they hit Joe," she said with a shake in her voice.

"I can hear his breathing sweetheart, he's alright."

~o~

A short time later, Hoss moaned as he came awake. For a moment he couldn't think where he was and sat up shaking the dizziness out of his head.

"Hoss stay down, stay down." Adam muttered, remembering that they had planned to keep him unconscious.

"Huh?" Hoss leaned over slightly to hear.

"Damn it, stay down Hoss before they come back in here and crack you on the head again," Adam snapped, eyeing the entrance warily.

Hoss was confused but lay back down nonetheless.

Hoss, Annie has untied me, I'm going to try and get the jump on the next person who comes in here," Adam told him.

"Adam, I can't help ye, my hands are tied," Hoss mumbled, still feeling groggy.

"It's ok, I'll manage somehow."

"Cin Joe help?" Hoss asked.

"No, he's out. That Jessup goon made short work of him," Adam told him.

"Adam, I have an idea," Annie piped up. "But it's kinda dumb."

"All donations gratefully received, what's your idea?" Adam asked.

"I'm wearing a white blouse, it could pass for a shirt, if I put on Hoss's trousers and his vest, turn the way he is lying and wear his hat, they could think I was Hoss. I'm big enough now. Hoss could lie in wait to jump em and you could grab their gun. You could take them out in silence one by one if Hoss remembers to covers their mouth," her big eyes looked to him hopefully.

Adam just listened as she rattled this off, out of politeness more than anything else, but when she'd finished and he began to process the information, his dark eyes began to spark with excitement.

"Hoss, what do you think?" he asked.

"But won't they notice she's missing?" Hoss asked.

"But not right away Hoss, she's not a threat to them," Adam told him.

Hoss nodded "Sounds like the best darn plan we have so far,"

"Ann Marie Cartwright, we'll definitely be keeping you" Adam grinned.

Annie beamed up at him.

~o~

An hour later the six captors stood abruptly, drawing their guns in surprise as Little Joe appeared in their midst.

"What the hell are you doing boy, get back in there," Haggard told him.

"No, I wanted to tell Jack Jessup that I will be filing a complaint to Sheriff Coffee about the way he has treated my wife," they had all been drinking hard and Joe, so knew how to play this.

"Further more I would ask him to mind his manners and apologise to my wife at his earliest convenience,"

They all roared laughing, heartily glad Joe was entertaining them like this. All eyes on Joe, nobody noticed the hurried actions in the next room as Hoss was untied, took off his trousers and vest, handed them to Annie, Annie was placed where he had lain with her back to the entrance, her hands were tied and Hoss's hat was placed carefully on her head.

The trap was set.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who read and took the time to review my story. Special thanks to guests who cannot be thanked in person. Your input is very much appreciated. Happy Christmas to everyone at fan fiction. Sorry this isn't a Christmas story but you know, Bah Humbug!.

And now finally...

Chapter 7.

"I want to know when you plan to apologise to my wife," Joe was saying.

The Spencer gang, greased up on hard liquor were loving this exchange. Haggard had gone with another ruffian to deliver the note to Ben Cartwright telling him where to deliver the cash. The rest of them were having a party in his absence. That Cartwright boy was proving some fine entertainment, they may not even kill him. Jessup grinned, loving all the attention.

"Well maybe I'll go right in there now and apologise," he said.

Joe was slightly worried, would the others follow him in?. But he played along.

"Well it's about time," he said.

~o~

Joe headed into to the small inner room followed by Jessup. Hoss, just at the wall by the entrance immediately grabbed him. It was awkward, he struggled with all he had but Hoss managed to clamp a hand over his mouth as Joe took his gun from its holster and cracked him over the head with it. He went limp in Hoss's arms.

"Here Jessup, don't get yourself too worked up boy, she ain't no saloon girl. You're likely, break her in two," the gaunt ruffian grinned as he shuffled cards.

"Hay Jessup," he called again.

Adam, Joe and Hoss looked at each other, pretty sure they couldn't take off Jessup's voice.

Annie's scream suddenly startled them.

"You leave me be," she hollered.

"You stop that," she yelled even managing to add in a little whimper.

Adam nudged Joe.

"Take your hands off my wife you god damn animal," he yelled. His acting wasn't quite as good as Annie's but the gaunt ruffian listening in the outer room grinned broadly as he dealt the cards vowing to himself that he would be next to take his turn with her.

Listening to her cries was all he could stand. Before long he got up and headed into the inner room, the other players were too drunk by now to concentrate on the game.

Jessup was in the far corner still enjoying her. Her strangled cries of anguish made the ruffians mouth water.

"Come on Jessup, you've had her long enough," he went to him and pulled at Jessup's shirt. His eyes went wide in shock as the man turned and he stared into the face of Joe. The gun came down on the back of his head before he could yell out.

Before long, Adam and Hoss got the jump on the two remaining captors. They jumped to their feet and made a dive for the brothers but alcohol dulled their senses and Hoss made little work of bringing them under control. They were relieved of their weapons and put their hands up in defeat. Hoss and Joe put back on their own clothes as Adam and Annie tied up the gang,

"There was more than this, where have the other two gone?" Joe barely asked the question when a bullet splintered the rocks just above his head. He ducked low as Adam drew and fired on the shooter bringing him down at the entrance to the cave.

Adam was about to head out but froze as Marshal Haggard appeared at the entrance, Sam whimpered as he held a gun to her head.

"Look who I found," he grinned. "Now put that shooter down or you're little ranch hand friend here is gonna wish she never met ye,"

"I'm sorry," Sam whimpered.

"It's ok honey, just stay calm," Adam told her as he put his gun on the table and nodded to Hoss to do the same.

"Your pa didn't seem to be home when I called but I left a message with the china man. You tell your pa it still stands. I'm taking this girl with me, you interfere, I'll kill her. You understand?"

Haggard clicked the gun to readiness.

"I understand," Adam told him quickly.

Marshal was going to get Sam to tie them up but the sound of horses in the distance took his attention and told him he didn't have much time.

"Cartwright, you follow me, I'll kill her," he growled as he dragged Sam out with him. After a minute Adam grabbed the gun from the table and headed out after them.

"Now Adam..." Hoss tried to warn as he knew his brother was acting in panic and not thinking straight.

Adam skidded in the dirt outside and pelted after them as they ran down the other side of the hills towards the woods. Sam was dragged along like a small child her free arm flailing about as she ran. Hoss came thundering out after his brother.

~o~

Haggard finally made the woods and dragged her over a fallen tree stump and down a winding slope in his hurry to get away. Sam hampered him as much as she could, skidding in the dirt a few times, slowing him up. Adam closed the distance between them but put himself behind a tree as a bullet whizzed past his left ear. The roar of a river could be heard nearby as Adam broke open the chamber of his gun, hissing at the grim sight of only two bullets. He dared a look around and his eyes grew wide at the sight of Haggard attempting to drag Sam into the swollen river in order to cross to the other side.

"Haggard," he yelled as he ran towards them.

Haggard pulled Sam down into the water with him. He raised his gun and fired.

Adam stumbled as pain punched into his shoulder. As he went down the gun skidded out of his hand. Adrenaline pumping, Adam got quickly back to his feet.

Haggard fired again but was dismayed at the useless click, click sound. He threw the gun away.

Adam moved in then to finish it but halted as Haggard pushed Sam's head down under the water.

"Get back Cartwright, get back or she drowns," he yelled out savagely.

Adam, his shirt front now wet with blood stumbled back a few steps.

"Please," he uttered "I won't follow you."

"You have everything, Cartwright. Why should you have everything."

"Please,"Adam said again.

But suddenly for Haggard it was no longer about escape.

"Why should you have everything Cartwright," he repeated slowly as he held Sam's head under the water.

Suddenly bullets exploded into Haggards chest, six in total pounded into him . He was punched backwards with each shot and he finally fell on his back into the water and glided off down stream.

Adam looked back to see Ben standing behind him.

Ben, his eyes fierce and a day's worth of growth on his face stood there shaking, still holding the now empty gun.

After a moment, Adam scrambled towards the water. He pulled Sam's prone body out of the river. She was deathly pale and so cold.

"Sam please," Adam sobbed as he tried to shake her awake.

"Come on Sam, please don't leave me." He muttered, rubbing her arms, trying to warm her.

Hoss bent down and literally wrestled Sam away from Adams grip. Adam went to get up but was held firm by Ben as Hoss worked.

Hoss picked Sam up like she was a rag doll. He brought her to a fallen log and sat down putting her belly down over his lap. .quickly taking a small knife from his pocket he pulled up her blouse and cut the laces of her corset pulling the restricting garment apart to give her room to breathe. Then he took her and sat her straight up on his lap and began rubbing vigorously between her shoulder blades.

Adam managed to get to his feet and tried to wrestle free of Ben's grasp.

"It's alright son," Ben told him but shot a worried glance at what Hoss was doing.

Hoss was pounding his flat hand into the small of her back and rubbing in vigorous circles.

Suddenly she lurched forward and vomited onto his right leg.

"Atta girl," Hoss said, letting his breath out for the first time in minutes.

"That's it,' he told her, holding her blond hair back as she spluttered out more water.

Distress tears ran from her eyes and Sam began to whimper. It was the best sound they had heard in a long time.

Adam went down on his knees beside her and they hugged in mutual relief, Hoss putting a hand to his brothers back as tears clouded his own eyes.

~o~

Ben and Joe took Adam between them as Hoss carried Sam back to the cave. The Spencer gang were tied securely in the little room off the main cave, Jessup looking a little more bruised than the others.

Joe said he fell, nobody argued with him.

Ben and Joe laid Adam down on his side on a large wooden crate. Sam, wrapped in Annie's shawl knelt beside him taking his hand as Hoss opened his shirt to see to the wound.

"There's an exit wound, it's gone right through," Hoss grimaced as he lifted Adams shirt collar to look down his back.

"Joe hand me that alcohol will ye," Hoss asked, taking the bandana from around his neck.

Adam lurched forward, gritting his teeth as Hoss pressed the bandana doused in whisky to his back.

"It'll be over soon," Sam whispered stroking his face.

"Sorry Adam," Hoss held him in place as he pressed hard to staunch the blood.

Annie brought a canteen of water to Hoss and she and Joe took bandanas from their prisoners to use as bandages.

"I'll ride back to the house pa, get the wagon," Joe told him as he put on his hat and headed out.

Ben only nodded, never taking his eyes off his eldest son.

Adam grunted and closed his eyes tight against the pain as Hoss pressed against both wounds trying to stop the blood flow.

"Pa, if you'll take those bandanas and tie them together,"

Ben immediately did as Hoss asked, glad to be doing something. Once the blood flow had eased, Hoss took two fresh bandanas Annie handed him and folding them into thick pads, pressed them to both wounds. He did this with added strength and Adam struggled against the searing pain ripping through him.

"Adam, look at me," Sam told him.

Adams raised pain filled eyes that tore at her heart but she had to be firm with him.

"They're nearly done, just try to hold still," She told him, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

Ben took the remaining two bandanas and tied them around his son's shoulder and chest holding the pads in place. ,

"Sam"

"Yes?," Sam bent her head to hear him.

"Remember I told you I'd take you to Carson city next week," he told her.

"Yes, don't worry about that Adam," she had to smile.

"It may have to be the week after," he told her, his face deathly pale.

"I won't hold you to it Adam," she smiled kissing his too warm cheek.

The End.


End file.
